


heaven can't help you now

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Religious Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new priest, Jongin, threatens his place at the church, Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to gain back his pride the only way he knows: dirty revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut, dubcon, top!soo, humiliation, deepthroating/blowjobs
> 
> note: based on those ksoo pics for the 2016 calendar (u know them) and my nasty thoughts as usual :-)

It’s the late evening when Kyungsoo steps out of the confessional, shutting the old wooden door behind him. The last person to confess, a sobbing woman whom he could hardly understand, had long since taken her leave, and he therefore decides to call it a night.  Holding the simple silver candelabra in his hand, he pauses at the sounds of voices near the main entrance of the grand church. Kyungsoo quietly makes his way down the aisle between the pews, the candle light in his hand showing his way as the lit candles all around don’t provide much light.

“Ah, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon’s bright and cheerful voice greets him as he approaches the older man. The smiling priest stands with a candle of his own in his hand, and beside him is another man who Kyungsoo is unfamiliar with. He’s young and tall, dressed in the same priestly outfit that they all wear with the same white collar; he has pretty caramel skin, a handsome face, and dark hair. He's holding a small traveling bag in his hand.

He looks like a good boy who’s always gone to church, had a good life, and listened to his mama.

Kyungsoo pastes on a polite smile. “Evening, Junmyeon. Who's this?” he gestures to the young stranger with his candelabra. In response, the man smiles kindly as Junmyeon places a hand on his shoulder.

“This is Father Kim Jongin,” Junmyeon introduces. “He will be staying with us for six months to gain some experience working with the church. Jongin, this is Father Do Kyungsoo,” he motions to Kyungsoo with a hand. “He’s been with this church for over ten years and can surely help you with anything you need.”

Jongin’s plump lips quirk into a genuine, polite smile as he bows to Kyungsoo. His chocolate brown bangs just barely fall into his eyes as he straightens up. “It’s very nice to meet you. I feel blessed to be given the chance to be here.” Junmyeon smiles brightly back at him while Kyungsoo blankly and inwardly wonders how they both can harvest such bullshit energy at such an hour. But instead of voicing all of that out loud, as usual, he smiles as well.

“It is getting late. I’m going to go retire for the night, if you’ll excuse me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, bowing to both men respectfully. He moves to start towards the staircase that leads to the upper floor of the church where all of their rooms are only to be stopped when Junmyeon calls out to him once more.

Kyungsoo wishes he could just say _no_ and leave because he just wants to sleep, and he honestly doesn’t care about this kid, but Junmyeon’s been with the church the longest and therefore holds a sort of reign above him. “Yes?” he turns around.

“If it’s not too much to ask, Kyungsoo, do you mind allowing Jongin to share your room? I know you have an empty bed in there after....well, after Chanyeol’s passing. Just let him get settled in for the night. I can show him around tomorrow morning,” the older man gives a pleading smile, and Kyungsoo tries not to groan. He was finally able to get some privacy without that idiotic loudmouth around, and now he has to share a room with this goody two-shoes newbie?

“Of course, I’d love to,” he lies, giving a thin-eyed smile to Jongin. Junmyeon thanks him, and Jongin bows once to the priest before following after Kyungsoo, who has started walking away already. He’s inwardly fuming with having to share his space. Kyungsoo is a man who likes to be left alone and to his own affairs, which he supposes will have to be moved now that he doesn’t have individual access to his room.

Jongin doesn’t seem to be put off by the silence between them, which is good because if he was a chatterbox too, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to stand it. Jongin seems like the type to respect his elders as well, an advantage to use against him if he causes Kyungsoo some inconvenience or trouble.

“It’s the last room on the hall on the left,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he approaches their now shared room, pushing open the old wooden door. The room is relatively small, just enough to fit a single writing desk, two small wardrobes, and two beds. There is a single window on the far side of the window, allowing moonlight to stream in. One of the beds was neatly made while the other had obviously been slept on, sheets slightly askew and pillows flattened.

The older priest sets the candelabra on top of one of the wardrobes, emitting a small amount of light into the room. Jongin looks around for a moment before moving to the untouched bed, sitting down on it and placing his carry-on beside him. He takes off his black polished shoes and sets them on the floor, glancing up to see Kyungsoo standing by his wardrobe and removing his collar.

Kyungsoo suddenly turns to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, my apologies,” Jongin ducks his head in embarrassment as he realizes Kyungsoo is trying to get ready for the night. He lies down and rolls over to face the wall. Kyungsoo seems nice, a bit quiet, but he seemed kind when talking to Junmyeon. Jongin is at least glad for that. “Um, what time am I expected to be up tomorrow, Father Kyungsoo?”

“It’s fine to just call me Kyungsoo,” he replies in a quiet, low murmur. “Sister Jinah and Father Baekhyun usually have breakfast prepared by sunrise. You should be there to meet everyone. I expect Junmyeon wants you there as well.”

“I see, thank you,” Jongin smiles in gratitude, even though Kyungsoo cannot see him. “I’m very grateful you’ve allowed me to room with you.”

Kyungsoo wonders if this kid ever stops talking.  “You’re welcome,” he nearly sighs, escaping underneath the covers of his bed, feeling the chill bite of the night. “You can get ready for bed if you want now. I’m going to sleep.”

The younger priest turns around to see Kyungsoo in his bed, back facing him. Standing up, Jongin murmurs a goodnight to him before moving as quietly as he can across the squeaky, old floorboards, trying to not keep Kyungsoo awake. As he unpacks and undresses, he can’t help but think his prayers were answered. This church and its staff are as kind as can be.

 

“I heard Junmyeon lumped you with the new kid,” Baekhyun snickers from the kitchen doorway, watching as Kyungsoo sets out the silverware and plates on the long table for breakfast. “How is he?”

The other man looks up incredulously at him. “A goody-two shoes,” he huffs, “he doesn’t belong here at all.”

“Oh no, a poor, innocent soul,” Baekhyun fakes a distressed expression, placing a hand on his heart. “I hope he can hide from the big bad wolf,” he laughs again, reaching over to poke Kyungsoo in the shoulder, earning a glare from the latter.

“I don’t plan on messing with him. He isn’t too annoying,” Kyungsoo replies, finishing his placing all of the plates down on the table.

“You said that about Chanyeol too,” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms across his chest as he leans against the doorway, momentarily glancing back to see if Jinah is listening, but she’s still occupied with preparing breakfast. “And yet you messed with him so much that he _died_.”

Kyungsoo smiles a bit at that, eyes filled with dark amusement. “He got himself killed. There was hardly any interference on my part.” Baekhyun snorts at his reply, backing out of the doorway when Sister Jinah makes her way through and shoves him forward lightly.

“The breakfast is finished. Go gather everyone and tell them to come eat quickly. Service starts soon,” she urges him with a scowl. Baekhyun pouts but does as asked, exiting the room before the echoes of his screeching were heard throughout the halls, calling everyone down and waking up those who were not awake yet.

Quietly, Kyungsoo follows Jinah back into the kitchen, helping her with the big pot of porridge and holding it as she spooned a fair amount into each bowl and placed a roll of bread next to it. Kyungsoo shamelessly admires her beauty as she places wild berries picked from the garden next to the church on top of the porridge. He knows from experience that she has quite the amazing body beneath those unflattering robes, and that she knows very well how to use it.

Jinah seems to know that he’s staring, and she sends him a teasing glance with a smile on her pink lips. Kyungsoo smiles in return, subtly brushing hands with her as he straightens up the silverware purposelessly. Jinah hums before leaning up to place her lips near his ear.

“After evening service three nights from now?” the younger woman whispers. “Same place?”

“I’ll be there.” Kyungsoo watches her draw away with a lingering touch on his arm. Jinah’s face falls back into a peaceful expression, feigning the look of a deity of innocence as Junmyeon walks into the dining space not a second later, speaking actively with Jongin, who seems invested in every word he says.

Kyungsoo sits down at his usual seat, Baekhyun sitting next to him, but he pays him no mind. Instead, his eyes fall on Jongin, the sun-kissed priest taking a seat across from him. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice his gaze at first, but soon he meets it and smiles at Kyungsoo politely. The latter quirks a half-assed smile in reply.

 

A month passes in Jongin’s stay at the church. Once Junmyeon shows him the inner workings of everything, and he finally gets all the names of the others down, Jongin finds that he actually really likes it here. The few villages around the frequent the church are all kind and truly dedicated to their savior. He feels blessed being able to guide some of the poor souls that do stumble in from nowhere and allowing them to see the light.

The only thing, or rather _person_ , that eludes him is Father Kyungsoo.

Jongin can’t pinpoint it, but after being around him for a month, something about the man just seems...off. Jongin has always been raised on straightforward honesty, so he can easily tell when someone is hiding something, but with Kyungsoo it’s indiscernible. The man is quiet, and Jongin catches his wide, black eyes focusing on him, whether it be around the church or even in their shared room. And yet, Kyungsoo is constantly kind and nice to others and Jongin. It’s as if the odd feeling he gets from the priest doesn’t exist, and it’s all in Jongin’s mind. Anytime he senses something off, Kyungsoo is smiley and greeting the kids entering the church for morning service with glee.

So Jongin starts to think that he’s wrong, and he feels guilty that he’s been having all these accusatory thoughts about the older priest. Kyungsoo is just a genuinely good soul, and Jongin is undermining him. The priest wouldn’t be working under Junmyeon and this beautiful church in the community if he wasn’t sincere.

At least, that’s what Jongin thought.

He starts to notice that some nights Kyungsoo comes to bed later than usual. And it’s not in a pattern, it’s just random days where Jongin doesn’t spot him anywhere and hears him slip into the room past midnight. Jongin wants to ask him about it, but he feels as though the priest is someone who doesn’t like his private matters to be messed with. Perhaps he stays up late to say his nightly prayers, rosary grasped in his hands and kneeling in the inner sanctuary.

His parents taught him not to be nosy, so Jongin decides not to pry. He has no reason to go spying on a fellow priest or attempting to meddle in his private affairs. Yet, he finds out the truth on accident.

Jongin passes by the same storage room on the way to his shared room with Kyungsoo every night. The old wooden door is always bolted shut, and he’s never given it a second thought. However, one night he stays up late scrubbing the floors of the church as it’s his turn to clean for the night. It’s long past midnight when he finally finishes, exhausted as he heads up the steps. Rubbing his eyes, the young priest lets out a quiet yawn and tries to keep his steps silent to not wake anyone.

Something catches the corner of his eye as he passes by with the simple brass candleholder in his hand. The light travels over the storage room and illuminates the cracked-open door. The iron latch dangles freely, and if Jongin listens closely, he can hear hushed murmurs beyond the cracked door. His curiosity is pricked, and Jongin moves closer to the door, his slim fingers sliding through the space between the frame and the door to nudge it open a tad bit further with a slight creak, and then he peeks in and listens.

The soft smacking of intimate kisses echo throughout the small room, and beyond one empty bookshelf placed in front of the door, Jongin can see two intertwined figures in the dark, moonlight shining in from a tiny window on the other side of the room. He doesn't exactly understand what's going on due to his pure, innocent mind until a breathy, feminine moan sounds and one of them is pressed down onto the flat surface of the table.

“Kyungsoo…” A soft voice that Jongin recognizes as Sister Taeyeon’s sighs, and the young priest stills as he realizes what's going on. His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, and he watches as a half-naked Kyungsoo kneels on the floor between Taeyeon’s spread legs, the woman fully naked.

Jongin feels something stirring in his body, a familiar and warm sensation that he never delves into. He can't move his feet as he starts to hear wet, slick noises mixing with Taeyeon’s soft moans, watching as her body spasms and trembles elegantly from the pleasure she’s receiving. Unconsciously, Jongin’s hand moves to rest on the hem of his trousers, eyes roaming on the way Kyungsoo’s hands slide up to massage Taeyeon’s breasts. An act like this is only something he’s heard about back when he was a young boy in catholic school, never something he’s experienced or seen.

No, no, this is **_wrong_**.

Jongin quickly gathers himself, backing away from the door and beginning down the hallway as he tries to purify his mind. Such acts are a sin, especially in such a holy place as this. Father Kyungsoo and Sister Taeyeon should be ashamed of themselves, doing something so—so _sacrilegious_.

Once he reaches his shared room with Kyungsoo, Jongin takes a deep breath, immediately kneeling beside his bed, clasping his rosary and murmuring a short prayer. He cannot believe that even for a moment he was tempted. It’s dangerous - Father Kyungsoo is dangerous, Jongin knows that now. He is a shameful man, and how dare he lead the church on with a fake smile while he turns his back to its beliefs? He must be stopped and put in his ways.

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to go straight to Junmyeon the next morning and rants about this church’s blatant acts of sacrilege, mentioning Kyungsoo directly, but not Sister Taeyeon. She must have been tempted by him in no will of her own.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t take kindly to being trifled with.

Not since Kyungsoo grew up in an orphanage with murmured rumors of him being dropped off because his mother thought him to be the works of a devil, and when all of the children with the exception of Baekhyun avoided him. Not since he and Baekhyun were taken from that orphanage they grew up in and forced into life of endless catholic boarding schools for young boys. Not since he was pushed around by the boys bigger than him and received severe punishments and beatings for trying to fight back, and Kyungsoo was forced to be molded into a proper priest - or so his school teachers thought at least.

So when Junmyeon comes to him with angered eyes and takes him away to talk privately, telling him of what Jongin told him. Kyungsoo is beyond furious. Outwardly, he appears calm and denies Junmyeon’s face with a fake, confused expression, and that seems to do the trick. Junmyeon only telling him to do the entire week’s worth of cleaning since he has no real proof to follow up Jongin’s claim.

Gritting his teeth as he walks through the halls of the church, the gears in Kyungsoo’s mind are already spinning. He knew that young, naive priest was going to be an annoyance since day one - but he didn’t expect him to be such a tattle-tale voyeur. He’s not surprised when he finds out that Jongin has taken over Father Yixing’s room since the man had left for six months of missionary work. What a coward.

Kyungsoo controls himself, remaining completely composed the next few days as he does his extra work and mulls over what to do about the situation. Jongin doesn’t exactly avoid him as it’s hard to do in the church where everyone is close. The younger priest doesn’t speak to him as much, but he does stare at Kyungsoo at certain periods of time, most likely wondering why Kyungsoo hasn’t come after his head.

Oh, but he will, in due time. He just has to figure out what to do to get back at Jongin, to have his rightful revenge. Kyungsoo has quite a few ideas, some worse than others, but he doesn’t exactly plan on repeating the past until the fourth day of his “punishment.”

Junmyeon has him polishing all of the wooden pews this night, which Kyungsoo does in silence, eyes straining in the dark though all the candles are lit. It’s so late that hardly anyone else should be awake, Sister Hyoyeon already having bid him goodnight, and she’s usually the last to retire for the night.

He’s nearly finished when he hears footsteps echoing and traveling towards him. Kyungsoo looks up from his kneeling position on the floor and manages to spot Jongin approaching him in the dark, holding a candelabra in his hand and a solemn expression on his face.

The older priest isn’t interested or impressed. He’s tired and wants to finish, so he just looks back to the pew in front of him and raises his rag to continue scrubbing. If Jongin wants to say something, he better spit it out now.

“I did what I had to, you know,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes in response. “You should be ashamed of doing such—such _things_ on these holy grounds.”

“I understand,” Kyungsoo lies, words coming out effortlessly. “These past few days, and the talk with Junmyeon have opened my eyes. You see, I’ve been going through a rough time as I found out my mother has passed away due to her terminal illness, and I must have just been captured by the devil’s whispers in my time of weakness. I apologize that you had to have witness such a vulgar part of me.”

“Oh,” the young priest’s face falls into remorse, “I had no idea…”

“I haven’t told anyone. I was informed a month ago, and I am still recovering. I miss her quite dearly, you know,” Kyungsoo feigns a somber expression, though he wants to laugh. He doesn’t even know what his mother looks like. The woman abandoned him when he was two. He wonders what she saw in him that made her paranoid enough to believe the devil influenced him. Perhaps what she saw was right. “But, of course, that does not excuse my actions.”

“Well,” Jongin’s lips quirk into a smile, “I am glad you have seen the error of your ways, Kyungsoo. I hope our heavenly father will find it within himself to forgive you. Good luck with your work, and goodnight.” He bows to the older man. “I hope we can get along from now on.”

“So do I, Jongin,” Kyungsoo smiles up at him. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice how the grin doesn’t reach his black eyes.

 

Once his week of chores are up, Kyungsoo heads out of the town, under the guise that he is visiting his dead mother’s grave. He appears solemn when he leaves, but once he is out of sight of the church, traveling on his own two feet, a smile splits his features. The place he is heading is most definitely not a graveyard in the next town over, but a small, secretive place on the outskirts of town. Only few know of its existence, and most stray from it.

Kyungsoo travels down a worn path that worms its way through the woods, his cloak sweeping along the forest floor as he pulls the hood up to cover his face. He doubts anyone is lurking here, but just in case he doesn’t want to be noticed. A crow squawks from a nearby tree in the distance as he finally arrives at a small, stone cottage, moss and ivy covering most of it, giving it its haunting appearance - which makes sense once you know who lives here.

Stepping up, Kyungsoo raises a fist and knocks on the worn oak door, and he waits for a minute or so, as usual, before the door slowly creaks open, and sharp, kohl-lined green eyes peek through, narrowing once they land on Kyungsoo.

“What do you want, _Father_ Kyungsoo?” A scratchy voice answers. “I'm too busy to help you with your extracurricular activities.”

Kyungsoo doesn't blink as he reaches into his cloak and tosses a modest leather pouch onto the ground, the lace splitting open and pooling gold coins - money borrowed from the church to pay for his “mother’s funeral.” The emerald eyes instantly flicker to the money.

“I can pay,” he states.

There is a moment of hesitation before the door swings open, and the lonely warlock of the East, Zitao, steps out, swiping the money off of the ground with a sneer. His hood falls, revealing his crimson hair and the multiple gold piercings decorating the shells of his ears and the one septum in his nose, connected with a single gold chain.

“Come in, then,” he grumbles, turning around and entering the cottage, Kyungsoo following behind him. Despite the outward appearance of the cottage, the inside is furnished lavishly. Zitao has a like for nice, expensive things, what he receives for making medicine for those who can't afford it from the government or doing disastrous evils for others, which is what got him banished from the town originally. Kyungsoo knows he gets most of his riches for making poisonous potions for political and royal assassins.

That's not what Kyungsoo is here for, however.

“I heard what happened to Father Chanyeol a few months back,” Zitao says as he stores the gold coins in an intricate, jewel encrusted box. “Such a pity he was caught wasn’t it, after I went through the trouble of stuffing that demon into him?”

“He went utterly insane, and the church finally caught on when he started pulling out his own hair,” Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly, eyeing a weird figurine in the corner carved from onyx. “It was quite amusing to watch the process. It made him quiet,” he snorts.

“I bet you were just giggling to yourself when they burned him alive, weren’t you?”

“No, unfortunately, I was out of town,” Kyungsoo turns to him with a smile. “And, in fact, I came to you for a similar reason.”

“Oh?” Zitao looks amused as he takes a seat at a crowded table, covered in glasses filled with what-not and open books scattered aimlessly. He rests his chin in his open palm, fingernails painted black and hand covered in scriptures. “What will you have me do now?”

“I’m not sure, exactly,” Kyungsoo admits, taking a seat in the chair across from Zitao. “There’s a goddamn prude at our church now - Father Kim Jongin. He caught me in quite the promiscuous position and tattled. Most at the church are giving strange looks, though there is no proof of what I was doing. Either way, I think it would be best to have him learn the hard way. But I don’t want to play the same game as before, of course.” His lips twist into the smallest of sinister smiles, dark eyes glinting.

“A prude, you say?” Zitao smirks before standing and gliding over to a large bookshelf taking over one of the walls. His fingers hover over the many spines of the books, most cracked or falling apart. “I think that we can play the same game on this Father Jongin, but with a much different tune.” Zitao ends his idea with an _aha!_ as he plucks a black velvet book from the shelf, one of the ones that look relatively new.

He strolls back to the table and pushes some of the towering books out of the way to make space. “My sister lent me this book, so I can experiment with a type of demon I haven’t touched on yet: _incubi_. Is he attractive?”

“Father Jongin?” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I suppose so. You want to put an incubus in him?”

“Yes, but wouldn't it be more interesting if he desired the one who he tattled on?” Zitao grins as he flips through the pages of the book. “An incubus is much like allowing any other demon to possess one's body, only they feed off of the person’s life force until there's nothing left, and then they begin to crave sexual energy. So I suppose Father Jongin will be much like Father Chanyeol in the beginning, hearing voices and becoming paranoid, only he will become weak, and once that happens his body will start to crave the touch of another's - and we can control that. By using a drop of your blood, we can cause the incubus to want _only_ you.”

Kyungsoo toys with the thought. He hadn't planned or even thought about engaging in anything remotely sexual with Jongin. Yet, when he thinks about it, Jongin does have a pretty face and a slim build. He looks like someone Kyungsoo would love to wreck, to see what he looks like beneath that innocent exterior and strip him down. He also bets that it would be oh-so humiliating for Jongin to want to desire the very man he mocked. Kyungsoo would love to watch him squirm and try to resist his own libido. He would get to play with Jongin for a lot longer than he got to play with Chanyeol.

Smiling, Kyungsoo rests his arms on the table, leaning closer. “You’ve caught my interest.”

“I take it you are sold on the idea, then?” Zitao snickers. “Well, how soon are you looking for me to do the deed, so to speak?”

“As soon as possible,” he answers.

“Very well,” the warlock stands up, wandering over to a table in the corner that is covered in multiple glasses and vials. The tinkling of glass is heard as he searches through them for a moment before producing a familiar vial, filled to the brim with a clear liquid that resembled water, but Kyungsoo knew it was anything but.

Zitao hands the vial to him. “You know what to do, Father Kyungsoo.”

  
Three days later, Kyungsoo may or may not have slipped that very something into Jongin’s dinner. Jongin may or may not have been unconscious in a comatose state all night as Kyungsoo snuck out with his body slumped over his back.


	2. 2/2 (final)

Jongin startles awake with a hoarse gasp. His heart beats thunderously in his chest as he pants for air, skin slick with sweat even though the air in the room is chilled. His vision spins as he takes in the familiar ceiling of his room at the church, and he trembles like he feels something uncomfortable beneath his skin.

He sits up, limbs aching for an unknown reason and rubs at his face to calm himself. Jongin isn't sure what he dreamt about, but he's sure it was a nightmare of some kind. Placing a hand on his bare chest, he waits for his heart to calm down from its frenzy. He feels strange, like there's something wrong with his body. Perhaps he's coming down with an illness? An oddity, considering he's in perfect health, but not completely surprising. Father Jongdae had a terrible cold the week before. Jongin just hopes he doesn't end up bedridden like the older man.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, an old, ticking thing that belonged to Father Yixing, he sees that it's already sunrise. Another strange occurrence. Jongin rarely wakes up so late. He’s probably completely missed breakfast at this point, and he wonders why no one bothered to wake him up, or why he didn’t hear Baekhyun’s morning call.

He feels strangely light-headed when he stands up from the bed, stumbling a bit as he rubs his eyes. Jongin shuffles over to his dresser, opening his eyes as he passes by the mirror hanging on the wall just beside it, and a flash of something black on his hip has him stopping in place.

The young priest’s mocha eyes widen, and he steps closer to the long mirror, a hand moving to touch his own hip, reflection doing the same. Glancing down, Jongin sees that the mirror isn’t lying. There, on his left hipbone is what seems like a black ink marking, about the length of his thumb, shaped into some sort of sharp, jagged symbol. Brushing at it with his fingers, he finds that it doesn’t disappear. It seems permanently etched into his skin, and that makes him panic.

A knock at the door startles him, and Jongin automatically stiffens, curving his back in attempt to hide himself in case someone comes in.

“Are you awake, Father Jongin?” Sister Hyoyeon’s voice speaks from the other side of the door. “It’s time for morning service. Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” he calls back in a hoarse voice. “I just overslept a bit. I will be down in a moment.”

“Very well. I’ll leave you to get dressed and ready,” she replies, and Jongin hears her footsteps drift away from the door.

All the tension in his body releases. He shouldn’t keep this _thing_ on his hip a secret, but Jongin isn’t sure what it is. He just prays to God that it isn’t something terrible or a bad omen. Perhaps he’s still a bit groggy and is imagining things. A sigh escapes his lips, and his gaze returns to the mirror, only to be shocked.

There’s a crack running across the surface in a web-like design, right where Jongin’s face is reflected.

Jongin lets out a ragged breath and tells himself it’s just an illness. He’s not feeling well, and he’s overreacting. It’s nothing. He’s fine. The mirror is old, and it was just a matter of time before it broke. Trying to take his mind off of it, the priest freshens up and gets dressed in a hurry. Maybe morning service will do the trick and clear his mind.

The morning is normal, but around noon, Jongin breaks out into a fever, sweating and feeling worse than he did when he woke up. His collar starts to feel more like a choker, weighing heavy on his throat, and Jongin can’t understand why he feels so weak. Junmyeon suggests that he gets some rest, but Jongin wholeheartedly shoots down the idea, thinking of the broken mirror and the mark on his hip.

Luckily, the effects mellow out as the day continues on, and Jongin convinces himself that it was only a day fever. He still feels exhausted as he walks up the stairs that night, his legs feeling like weights as he drags himself up every step. When he reaches his room, his clothes feel suffocating, and Jongin strips down to his underwear. He happens to look at the broken mirror, and he wishes he hadn’t.

That marking on his hip has multiplied, contributing to an intricate design resembling tribal tattoos that covers from his hips and up his stomach. It terrifies him, and Jongin nearly screams. This is something he’s seen before. They’re the markings of the work of the devil, of an affiliation with Hell.

Gritting his teeth, his hands comb through his hair stressfully.

“What’s going on?” he asks himself in a whisper. “Father, please, help me.”

Scared beyond his wits, Jongin does the only thing he can think of. Grasping his rosary, he kneels by his bed and prays, asking the heavenly father for forgiveness in whatever it is he’s done and praying that the markings will disappear the following morning. Even though he’s ever the optimist, something tells him that these are permanent.

 

Four days later, his situation has only worsened.

The markings have spread, up to his collarbone and down his thighs. He can tell that soon they will start to appear on his arms and possibly up his neck, and Jongin doesn’t know how much longer he can hide this. Every day, he feels extremely tired, his complexion paling and dark shadows appearing beneath his eyes. Jongin sleeps, but it never registers in his body. It’s like something is sucking all the energy out of him every morning.

Jongin nearly collapses after morning service on the fourth day, and he catches the eye of Kyungsoo, who just stares at him for a moment before smiling politely and continuing to talk to the young woman who he was speaking to. It sends a chill down Jongin’s spine for an unknown reason. Kyungsoo has been quite distant lately, but Jongin takes it as his mourning for his deceased mother. He doubts Kyungsoo really likes him too much after what happened too.

On the sixth day, he wakes up in the middle of the night in a sweltering fever. His entire body is burning up and his breathing ragged. Jongin is forced to kick off the sheets as he rolls over to lie on his stomach, shuddering as a cold-hot shiver runs through him. There’s pressure in his groin, and the young priest moans quietly, feeling like a young man in catholic school all over again. Closing his eyes, he tries to ignore it. Touching yourself and pleasuring yourself indulgently is a sin.

But it burns so much, and the heat increases the more he leaves it alone. Sleep doesn’t come to him, and after what seems like an eternity, his trembling hand slides beneath his body, palm skirting past his stomach and gingerly touching his hardened cock, trapped beneath the fabric of his underwear. Letting out a hushed groan, he starts to rub himself, feeling relief as some of the heat ebbs away.

Turning onto his side for easier access, Jongin loses himself as his fingers delve into his underwear to grasp his erection. He starts to pump and stroke, making his toes curl and his breathing quicken. It feels amazingly good as he spreads precum from the tip with his thumb and crooks his hand in a way that makes him shudder. The air is hot around him, and Jongin’s free hand traces along the planes of his stomach, subconsciously running along the black markings.

His mind goes to what he witnessed that one night - Taeyeon’s soft moans, and the sight of Kyungsoo between her spread legs. For some reason, his thoughts rest on the latter, and Jongin’s hand seems to have a mind of its own as it moves from his chest to his lips. His tongue laves over his fingers, sucking on three of them before they trail down to his nether regions, shoving his underwear down, rubbing over his asshole, but not pressing inside. He imagines Kyungsoo there, licking and kissing between his legs, in that forbidden spot.

Something inside him longs for that, and he moans wantonly, drool trickling out of the corner of his lips as he shivers, dick jerking in his hand. The moment one of his fingers bravely pushes inside of him, the young priest cries out and hot, white ropes of semen decorate his chest. The tension in his body dissipates as he slumps into the sheets, chest heaving from the intensity of what he just did.

It’s the first time he’s done something like that in so long, and the guilt hits him as the heat calms down. What was that? He...thought of Kyungsoo in a sexual manner, something completely forbidden as he is not only a fellow priest but a man. His fingers twists into fists as he curls up on his side, eyes wide as he stares at the wall. What’s wrong with him? The usual, level-headed priest that he is would have never given into such sin so easily. It’s shameful, and the only feasible cause he can think of is the devil’s influence. Something has caught ahold of him.

The noblest of priests would turn themselves in to the church, resulting in their ultimate death. But Jongin doesn’t want to die, especially in such a torturous way, and he knows there is no way he will get a free pass out of this. Whatever is bound to his soul is what they’ll see. So he resolves himself not to tell anyone, ever. He can fight this.

Closing his eyes, the exhausted young man soon drifts off, thinking he hears a watery voice whisper in his ear,

_“You can fight, but you won’t win.”_

 

By the third week, he feels dead inside and looks dead outside. His skin has lost all of its glow, and his eyes are droopy. Jongin can’t take more than ten steps before feeling as though he is going to fall over unconscious. He catches himself staring off into space and blanking out more than often. It’s hard for the church not to notice at this point, but Jongin feigns illness again. Scared that he’ll be found out, he denies bedrest or going to visit a doctor.

Jongin prays every night and morning, but none of his prayers are seeming to be answered. The fevers still come, but it’s become harder and harder for him to keep his needs at bay. The markings have spread down his back, arms, and legs, thankfully none in visible spots.

And then the voice comes, and it doesn’t leave Jongin alone.

It’s watery, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, and masculine. Jongin always searches for the source, but deep down he knows it’s in his head. The evil force within him. It only talks of destroying him from the inside out, and it keeps him awake at night as it urges him to touch himself and to think of others, specifically Kyungsoo. Jongin can’t help but be turned on as it speaks of Kyungsoo’s plump lips, his expressive eyes, his strong hands, his deep voice - anything. Whenever the older priest appears around the church, even in his peripheral vision, the voice will come back and put thoughts in Jongin’s mind, and the latter will turn and find his eyes admiring the other man’s body.

 _“You know you want to touch,”_ the voice says in a snicker. _“Wouldn’t those hands feel like heaven on your skin? Just imagine...”_

Jongin will bang his head on the wall when no one is looking just to get it to shut up, but it only laughs at him and his struggles, saying it is only getting its rightful revenge for being stuck with stubborn Jongin in the first place. And Jongin knows it wants him to give into the temptations, but he won’t. He will never.

 

Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoys watching Jongin suffer more and more as the month goes on. It’s obvious that the incubus in him has entered its full effect. He knows the younger man is trying his hardest to hide it from the other priests and the nuns in the church as he lies about it being an illness, when he probably knows it’s much more than that.

Kyungsoo wishes he could see inside Jongin’s mind just to know what’s going on in that head of his, or how much he is truly suffering behind closed doors. He gets a glimpse one evening when he turns a corner, stops, and hides behind the wall as he watches Jongin whisper to himself in angered words, thumping his head against the stone walls. The older priest smiles to himself. It’s hilarious really. He’d be laughing if he could at the moment.

He decides that it’s the perfect time to start toying with Jongin then.

Jongin finally gets up early enough one morning that he doesn’t miss breakfast, though he looks just as tired as usual. Kyungsoo opens one eye while Hyoyeon is saying grace to see the younger priest nodding off, head drooping and eyes closed.

Once everyone has eaten, Jongin, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are put on clean-up duty, gathering the dirtied plates, bowls, and silverware. Jongin moves like a zombie, his face twisting into an annoyed expression as he gathers the silverware, and Kyungsoo easily guesses that the incubus is taunting him or talking about him. He’s not unaware of the eyes boring into his behind when he turns around to hand Baekhyun a plate. It seems that what Zitao mentioned is working.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo speaks up when they are taking the dishes out to the back for Jinah to wash by the well, along with the laundry, Baekhyun having left to prepare for morning service, “has anyone told you about Father Chanyeol?”

He rarely initiates conversation, so Kyungsoo can understand when Jongin looks a little taken aback that he’s actually talking to him. “Um, no, I’m afraid not,” Jongin replies.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo appears nonchalant about the subject, “today would’ve been his twenty-seventh birthday, you see, so I was just thinking about him.” A lie. Chanyeol’s birthday was in November, if he remembers correctly, and it’s late January.

“He passed away?” Jongin infers as they step back inside.

“In a way, yes. He was possessed by a terrible demon. He started acting strangely, hearing voices, talking to himself, banging his head against the wall - all sorts of harmful acts.” Kyungsoo pretends not to notice Jongin stiffening beside him and the panic in his eyes. “The church ended up finding out, and we burned him at the stake at once. What a terrible, shameful man. He was obviously not fit to be a priest if he hid something like that.”

It’s impossible not to notice how uncomfortable Jongin has become with this conversation or the feverish look to his cheeks and eyes due to the close proximity with Kyungsoo.

“I-If you will excuse me,” Jongin stutters out after a moment of silence between the two of them. He gives a bow before hurrying away from Kyungsoo, who eyes the obvious arousal hiding in the fabric of Jongin’s black trousers. A smirk curves onto his lips. It’s only a matter of time before Jongin gives in, it seems.

Later that night, during their evening meal, Junmyeon brings up a small missionary trip to a poor village miles away for the majority of them to go on. It will last the following weekend, and they should be back by Monday. Jongin attempts to volunteer, but Junmyeon shoots him down and tells him he needs to rest.

“I can stay behind as well,” Kyungsoo suggests, feeling Jongin stare at him from the end of the table. “I went to that town a few months ago, and they didn’t take too kindly to Chanyeol and I being there before, if you recall.”

“You’re right,” Junmyeon nods, “I suppose it’s best you stay behind then. Is everyone in agreement?”

No one disagrees or volunteers to stay behind at the church either, and Kyungsoo considers that a win. Looking at Jongin, he sends a kind smile his way, eyes thinning and heart-shaped lips forming. The young priest stares at him oddly and attempts a panicked smile. Kyungsoo knows that he suspects nothing of him and is probably terrified that he will find out what is hidden inside of him.

They’ll be alone the entire weekend. Kyungsoo can finally make his next step towards humiliating Jongin even further, pushing him off the edge of precipice of sin. A week from now, he knows the younger man won’t be able to refuse - _no_ , he’ll be begging at Kyungsoo’s feet. He will make sure of that.

 

The day of the missionary trip leave, Kyungsoo helps the other priests and the nuns load up the two carriages they will be riding to the town. They decide to leave in the evening because Junmyeon’s bleeding heart couldn’t stand not giving the people one last day of service before the weekend. Most of them aren’t carrying much, but Kyungsoo assists them nonetheless because he always go the extra mile to draw another curtain between his true self and the priest, Father Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon is glancing around the church entrance and the main sanctuary when Kyungsoo walks back inside to inform him that everyone is good to go. The older priest turns to him with furrowed brows. “Have you seen Father Jongin?”

“No, Junmyeon, I believe he is resting. Sister Hyoyeon said he was not looking well earlier. He must have gone back to his room,” Kyungsoo informs him. He really doesn't know where Jongin disappeared to, but Kyungsoo knows he's been absent the past few days, and he can only guess Jongin is finally losing control of himself.

“That poor man. Who knows what illness has taken ahold of him? I heard there was a terrible disease wracking the East, and I hope it hasn't spread here,” Junmyeon frowns, looking to the staircase like he is debating on whether to go check on the ill priest or not.

“I will look after him. Don't worry,” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly.

The older man grins at him as well, patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “I'm glad you two have learned to get along so well. Take care of the church well in our absence. I've told the town we have no service this weekend, but they may come by for assistance and do not deny them.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo nods, bowing as Junmyeon leaves through the large front doors and closing them behind himself with a loud creak. Left in the shadows, Kyungsoo brushes off the nonexistent dust from his shoulder. He waits until he hears the sounds of the carriages rolling away and the clacking of horses hooves, and then he calmly walks up the staircase, searching for Jongin. They do have actual tasks and chores to do, and since he knows Jongin really isn’t ill, he’s not going to let him lay around all day.

Knocking on the door of Jongin’s bedroom, he listens for any movement before softly calling out, “Jongin?”

He hears no reply, and Kyungsoo opens the door and ends up staring blankly at an empty room as he lifts his candelabra. Jongin’s not in here after all. The priest sighs and rolls his eyes, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He’s not about to play hide and seek.

He trails his fingertips along the stone wall as he travels back down to the lower floor, shadow casting and stretching across the wall like a curved black beast behind him. Kyungsoo runs a hand through his inky hair as he steps into the sanctuary, eyes wondering over the lower stained glass windows that he has to clean at some point this weekend. He might as well do it now.

Kyungsoo heads to the storage closet, passing by the confessionary in all its ornate, glossy wood glory. He stops in his tracks, however, when he hears a small sound, easily heard within the empty church. It sounds like a whimper, and the gears in Kyungsoo’s head start to turn. Stepping closer to the wooden structure, he listens closely and hears shallow, wheezing breaths coming from one section of the confessionary. He smiles and places the candelabra on one of the window sills with the other lit candles.

Approaching the right side of the confessionary, Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate in grasping the doorknob and wrenching open the door. Inside is, of course, Jongin, who is curled up on the chair in the small space. He is visibly sweating and wheezing for air as he trembles, cheeks flushed. His dark hair is mussed and his eyes closed, making him look a lot more out of shape than he had been the past few days. He must be reaching his breaking point.

Kyungsoo resists smiling at his misery as he asks in an innocent tone, “What are you doing in here, Jongin?”

Exhausted, the younger priest’s eyes slowly open, turning his head to look at Kyungsoo with parted lips. It’s then that Kyungsoo notices the black tribal markings tracing up the right side Jongin’s neck and ending on his cheek, and in the dim light, Jongin’s right eye glimmers a crimson red. Once his eyes land on Kyungsoo, Jongin squirms in the chair, letting out a choked moan. He’s not wearing his collar and his shirt is unbuttoned, showing his tattooed chest glistening with sweat.

“Please…” Jongin breathes, his hand subconsciously trailing down to rub at the bulge in his trousers. He’s so aroused that he can’t take it anymore. The voice inside of his head is murmur vulgarity, but Jongin can’t even pay attention to it. He wants Kyungsoo’s hands all over him, touching him everywhere, and he can’t deny it any longer or he feels as if he’ll go insane - more than he already is.

Kyungsoo regards him with a blank expression for a moment or two. “What do you want, Jongin?”

There’s a creak as Jongin gets out of the chair and steps out of the confessionary weakly, his knees wobbling as he falls into the smaller man, Kyungsoo holding him around the waist with an unimpressed look. Jongin moans at the bodily contact that he’s been craving.

“Touch me, _please_ ,” he begs, squeezing his eyes shut as shame runs through him. He feels as though the heavenly father is looking down at him right now as he pleads for the sin of the pleasurable touch of another, older man. Jongin expects for Kyungsoo to push him away, especially now that he has exposed what has become of him over the course of the past three weeks.

“...What a _whore_ you are,” Kyungsoo mutters after a pause, one of his hands suddenly sliding down from Jongin’s waist to grab at his buttocks. “Asking me for the same thing you once shamed me of nearly a month ago.”

Jongin’s gut involuntarily fills with warmth from the derogatory term. He shudders in the older priest’s arms, but he still tries to defend himself. “But I…”

His vision spins as Kyungsoo suddenly pushes him to the floor, and his head almost knocks into the concrete if it weren't for his hands catching himself at the last minute. On his hands and knees, Jongin looks back to see Kyungsoo getting on his knees behind him, hand tearing off his collar and tossing it elsewhere.

“You should be glad that I'm so kind. I'll give you what you want, you damned soul,” Kyungsoo murmurs with a scowl, grasping Jongin’s hips and flipping him over to lie on his back. He reaches down to trace the marking on Jongin’s cheek, remembering the sketch he’d seen in Zitao’s book on the night of the possession spell. The sketch portrayed a man with markings like these - the sign of possession by an incubus. “But what will I get in return?”

“I-In return?”

Kyungsoo smiles, finger following the path of the markings down to his collarbone and to the middle of his chest where the buttons are still latched. The smile turns into a smirk as he suddenly drags his hand down, ripping open the remaining black buttons. “I’m not doing this because I want to. How about you stop digging your nose where it doesn’t belong, and listen to every word I say? And I’ll touch wherever you want…” Kyungsoo punctuates his words by moving his hand down to Jongin’s trousers, rubbing over his arousal and watching the younger’s hips buck into his touch eagerly.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Jongin wails as Kyungsoo gropes him. “I’ll do anything! Just _please_.”

Those are the words he’s waited for, and Kyungsoo stares down at Jongin like a predator as his lips curve up further.

 

Fingers grip desperately at the hem of Kyungsoo’s coat, uncomfortable sobs escaping Jongin’s blocked throat as he’s relentlessly pushed down to swallow the older man’s cock. Saliva dribbles down Kyungsoo’s erection and down Jongin’s chin as he chokes and is forced to deep throat. He’s crying and drooling, but it’s so exhilarating. Jongin shudders, completely naked as he kneels in front of Kyungsoo, who sits relaxed in the first row of pews. Occasionally, he will feel Kyungsoo nudge at his swollen cock with his shoe, as if he gets small reward when he does something right.  It’s not enough though, but the moment Jongin tried to beg again, Kyungsoo had shoved his cock down his throat to shut him up.

He whimpers in attempt to get attention, but the hand gripping his hair tightly only forces him to swallow more until the tip of his nose is buried in the thatch of black hair above Kyungsoo’s arousal. Jongin claws at the man above him, and the tip of Kyungsoo’s boot digs into his testicles painfully.

Even though his cock is hard and leaking, the older priest doesn’t look affected at all, a small smile on his face as he forces Jongin choke. He wonders how much the young man can take, and he’s willing to test him all the way.

Jongin looks up at him, lips stretched around the wide girth and tears streaking down his face, mixing with the saliva on his chin. He looks so hideously wrecked and terrifyingly aroused that it almost makes Kyungsoo laugh.

“Are you scared, Jongin?” he murmurs, listening to another whine come from the male below him. Jongin clenches his eyes shut in response, as if humiliated, adam’s apple bobbing as he attempts to swallow and nearly chokes again.

“Your cock is so hard though. You like this that much, whore?” Kyungsoo snickers quietly, letting out a soft groan as he finally relents his grip on Jongin’s hair and lifts him off his dick. The younger coughs as the length dislodges from his throat, lines of thick saliva drip from his gaping mouth, openly panting hoarsely.

“I-I want to…” Jongin struggles to speak with his worn voice. His thighs shift, and he attempts to lift himself up, obviously begging for more. “I want...your mouth...down th-there.”

“No,” Kyungsoo instantly denies. “That’s disgusting. I’m not putting my mouth anywhere near your ass.” Rolling his eyes, he grabs Jongin’s forearm and tugs him up and onto his lap. He rips a loud moan from the other priest when he reaches down to grasp Jongin’s pitiful erection, stroking it indulgently and watching as he arches his back and shudders, tattooed caramel skin stretching over his ribs.

“Please…”Jongin breathes for the umpteenth time. “I—” Fingers are shoved in his mouth as he tries to speak, pinching his tongue momentarily.

“Shut up and suck,” Kyungsoo grumbles. Confused, the brunet starts to suckle on three of Kyungsoo’s fingers, laving his tongue over them. It doesn’t take long until they’re wet enough for Kyungsoo’s taste as he pulls them out. Winding his arm around Jongin, he lowers his spit-slickened digits to the younger’s bottom, his free hand moving to pull his cheeks apart before instantly inserting his pointer finger without warning. Jongin whines, and Kyungsoo ignores him. He’s not stretching Jongin to make it feel better. It’s just so he can push inside easier.

Kyungsoo’s fingers burn as they push their way inside of that forbidden spot, as Jongin likes to refer to it as. But the thing within him delights in the pain, sending pleasure up Jongin’s spine that he can’t resist. It shouldn’t feel good. He shouldn’t want this, but Jongin can’t push away. His thighs tremble as he rocks back onto the other man’s hand, a pit of shame in his stomach that he ignores. He feels close to orgasm again when he moves to brush his erection against Kyungsoo’s clothed chest, only to be pushed away as Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers.

Jongin is confused as he was so close and even more as the other man grabs his hips and pulls him up and closer until his bottom is positioned just above Kyungsoo’s cock. He only realizes what Kyungsoo was planning all along when he’s suddenly being forced down, the head rubbing against his entrance for a moment before pushing inside.

“N-No, ngh!” He throws his head back as the pain digs into his nerves, his hands clawing at Kyungsoo’s shoulders. It’s so wrong. No man should ever be there, but something in Jongin screams _yesyesyesyes_. This is what he’s been waiting for. This is what he’s really needed.

Kyungsoo slaps his hands against Jongin’s naked thighs, biting his lip at how tight Jongin actually is. As he struggles to adjust, he continuously clenches down on Kyungsoo’s cock, causing him to struggle to keep his composure. Jongin, on the other hand, squirms and trembles as he tries to get used to the feeling of being so full. He wants to be comforted, but the moment he leans down for a kiss, Kyungsoo pushes his face away roughly with a hand placed over his lips. He looks disgusted, and Jongin feels shame wash over him again.

“Move, and it will feel better,” Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Jongin’s hips, encouraging him to lift himself up.

Placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s clothed thighs behind him, Jongin gingerly lifts himself off of Kyungsoo’s cock, lips parting in a moan as the length slides out, only to push back in when Kyungsoo forces him back down. No words can describe the feeling as they start a rhythm. Jongin’s wanton moans echo throughout the sanctuary as he bounces up and down in Kyungsoo’s lap, body flushed as his blood boils from the pleasure. Kyungsoo’s cock nudges at a spot somewhere within him that has him gasping for breath with every movement.

“So good…” Jongin gasps, eyes watering and his dick twitching against his stomach, tip turning purple with how desperate he is to come. When Kyungsoo generously moves to jerk him off, he feels his release building - and it feels like heaven and hell all at once.

Semen spurts out of his cock in copious, thick ribbons against his chest, Jongin letting out a sharp cry as he shivers, drooling from the freeing sensation. It feels as though all of the tension that has built up in his body is finally released. He hears Kyungsoo groan beneath his breath as his hips thrust up into Jongin one last time before warmth shoots into him, making Jongin whimper from sensitivity.

The younger priest’s chest heaves as he catches his breath. The voice in his head is no longer present, nor is the burning fever or fatigue. Is this what it wanted, to fully damn him?

“What do you want of me?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo pushes him off of his lap, the former standing up on weak legs as semen drips out of his ass and trickles down his thighs. “Please don’t tell this to anyone. I-I do not know what has become of me.”

 _An incubus_. “Just be quiet and don’t bother me, but I’ll come to you if I want to use your body,” Kyungsoo states calmly, pulling up his trousers and fixing his clothes. “For now, clean yourself up and start scrubbing the floors. They’re filthy.” With that, he stands and steps out of the sanctuary, set on getting some rest for the night.

Jongin watches his retreating figure, and once again he cannot get a reading on Do Kyungsoo. There are so many conflicting sides to the man, but he knows for sure that he’s not good, and he doesn’t mean well. Yet, he’s all Jongin has at the moment, and the only one who can satiate whatever has grabbed ahold of his soul.

 

Jongin feels energized over the weekend and into the next week. The markings on his neck retreat, allowing him to hide his condition once more. The other members of the church are glad to see that the youngest priest is back on his feet from whatever illness he had. He ends up moving back into Kyungsoo’s room, blaming it on the broken mirror, but it’s really due to Kyungsoo’s order.

He stays up late at night with the older man’s cock down his throat more than often or being fucked into the mattress from behind. Jongin does whatever Kyungsoo wants, becoming like his slave. If Kyungsoo wants him to do his chores for the night, he does them. If he wants to do something completely out of Jongin’s sexual comfort zone, he does it.

But the voice in his mind doesn’t go away. In fact, it seems to become _stronger_. Jongin thought that by giving it what it wanted, it would be kept at bay, but instead it’s like he’s feeding it. And now it talks of controlling him and taking his body for its own - of swallowing him whole. Naturally, Jongin starts to become more adamant and urgent about having sex with Kyungsoo, hoping that it will silence the thing in him. But Kyungsoo doesn’t care about that.

Jongin becomes an annoyance as he starts begging at any time of the day, pressing against Kyungsoo when no one is looking or attempting to keep him up late with demands of more and more.

Kyungsoo shoves Jongin’s face into the pillow that night as he thrusts into him from behind. He’s so pissed that he decides now is the perfect moment to deliver the final stamp of humiliation. Once Jongin’s already came, and Kyungsoo is riding out his orgasm, he smirks.

Leaning down, he whispers into his ear. “Do you know who did this to you? Put this _incubus_ in you?” Kyungsoo groans as he orgasms, hips smacking into Jongin’s bottom one last time. “It was me. I did this to you.”

The younger priest stills, pulling away from Kyungsoo and rolling onto his back with wide eyes. “Y-You...i-incubus?”

“That's right,” Kyungsoo nods, swinging his legs over the edge of Jongin's bed before standing up. “You crossed me. I had to teach you a lesson, and what better way then turning you into a begging whore?” He shoots Jongin a grin as he picks up his discarded underwear and slides it on.

“You _bastard_ ,” Jongin's eyes alight with fury as he sits up. “You have damned me just because you couldn't follow the rules of the church, the rules of God?” His mind is spinning as he tries to let the truth sink in. He had thought Kyungsoo was the only one he could depend upon, but the man was just cruel, sick, and twisted.

The smile falls from Kyungsoo’s features and his feet pad across the wood floorboards as he approaches Jongin’s bed once more. Roughly, he grabs a fistful of Jongin’s mocha hair and tugs him close, placing his lips by his ear.

“Who gives a damn about God and heaven when they can't help you now?” he hisses before shoving Jongin's head away, regarding him with a glare, and then turning around and climbing into bed as if nothing had happened.

 

Jongin stews with anger, all that night and the next day. He keeps his distance from Kyungsoo for good reason. It pisses him off to no end that there is nothing he can do about it. If he tells someone, it will only result in his own death. And Jongin won't get Kyungsoo back. He may have lost his dignity but not his morals. Partially, at least. There's no way Jongin will forgive him for this. This entire time he had thought that this demon had been his fault, his punishment for something he had done, but now he knows that Kyungsoo purposely damned him with attaching this incubus to his soul. And now he is forced to rely on the man nonetheless.

It's not fair.

He's in a sour mood the next evening, forcing a smile towards the churchgoers as they close up the evening service. Jongin can't find himself to be ecstatic about this anymore. He watches as Kyungsoo speaks kindly to a recently widowed woman with a smile, and Jongin glares. If only they knew what a truly malicious man he was, if only the whole town knew what he'd done. Jongin had realized earlier that Kyungsoo must have done the same to the late Father Chanyeol. It's no wonder he's brought the man up. Yet, no one know. How can everyone be so naïve?

“Jongin,” Sister Jinah motions him over as she stand by the windows. He looks away from Kyungsoo and puts on his usual kind demeanor as he strolls over.

“Yes?”

“It's starting to get darker earlier now, so I was thinking of getting some more candles out of storage. I believe we have some larger ones in there to replace all of these tiny ones and bring in more light,” she motions to the array of small white and red candles spread throughout the large open space. “Would you be so kind as to get them out of the storage room upstairs? They should all be in a box if I remember correctly.”

“Of course,” he smiles and turns to go retrieve the box immediately. Anything to waste time before he has to go back to his room with Kyungsoo is fine with him.

The sight of the bolted door of the room brings back the memory of when he peeped on Taeyeon and Kyungsoo. He wishes he could take it back. If only he had never said anything, Kyungsoo wouldn't have gotten his revenge. But no, it's not his fault. It's Kyungsoo’s for being so corrupt in the first place.

The old door creaks open as Jongin steps inside. It's dark, cluttered and dusty, but he can see the outlines of boxes due to the moonlight from the window. He slides past the empty bookshelf just in front of the door, and the heavy door clicks shut behind him.

Jongin rubs his nose due to the irritating dust, and he looks around to try and gauge where the candles might be, but it all looks like a disorganized mess. He starts by looking through the few boxes on the table in the middle of the small room, but he comes up empty. With a sigh, he moves on to the shelves on the left wall, finding one large, cream-colored candle, but not the box that Jinah was talking about.

Glancing around, he spots a pile of boxes in front of an oval standing mirror. He moves over there and squats down, wincing at the ache in his lower back as he does so. Damn Kyungsoo and his carelessness. Sometimes he doesn't even bother to prep Jongin, and it burns so badly.

He finally finds the wooden box of candles at the bottom of the stack. Wiping his hands of the dust, he glances up at the mirror in front of him, only to startle at his reflection. His mirrored self is grinning at him, with piercing ruby eyes and the markings spread to both of his cheeks, but Jongin isn't smiling. Touching the glass surface, he gazes in wonder when his reflection doesn't do the same.

 _“So you're just going to sit here? You aren't going to do anything about that bastard?”_ The voice - or rather the _incubus_ \- takes on the identity of his reflection and appears angered.

“A-About Kyungsoo?” Jongin replies aloud in a hushed tone.

 _“Yes. That man ruined the both of us, attached us together and made a fool out of you and me,”_ it sneers. _“We need to get back at him. **Dispose** of him.”_

“No, I cannot. I wouldn't even know how to if I wanted,” Jongin mutters, somehow adapting to this odd situation.

 _“I can. I will get rid of him flawlessly, with no blood on our hands,”_ the incubus suggests devilishly with a smirk.

“Our hands?”

_“We are one and the same at this point, Jongin. How about we make a deal? Give me control of your body for a day, and I will carry out revenge for your cowardly soul. After that, you can have your body back.”_

Jongin gulps, unsure of what to think. This is the first time the demon has spoken to him so directly. “H-How do I know I can trust you?”

 _“I can't go back on my word, as a demon,”_ it replies with a serious expression. _“We would benefit greatly from this, both of us. I have no reason to cross you. If you die, I die with you. So, sadly, I have to protect you to protect myself. Don’t think I’m offering this just for you.”_

“But...we need him,” Jongin bites his lip. “Without him, my body is…”

 _“Once we kill him, the bond will be broken. We won’t have need for him anymore. We can find someone else if pleasuring yourself isn’t enough,”_ the incubus explains simply before sneering. _“Now hurry up and agree to my deal.”_

The priest sits in silence for a moment, thinking it through. His gut, morals, and everything he’s ever learned is telling him no. He’d be basically killing Kyungsoo, even if indirectly. Yet, the new, usually silent part of him doesn’t care anymore. He’s already going to hell. No doubt about that, so what harm could come from the one man who dragged him down with him? _This is the right thing to do_ , he rationalizes. Who knows what Kyungsoo will do? Who he will ruin next?

“Very well, do it. Get rid of him,” Jongin mutters, gritting his teeth. His reflection offers him a twisted smile in reply before vanishing, replaced by Jongin’s normal reflection. A shiver runs up his spine afterwards, and Jongin bends down, picking up the box and leaving without a word - but not before his hand shoots out and grabs a lone carving knife on the one of the shelves.

That night, Jongin sucks Kyungsoo off with renewed fervor, glaring up at him as he does so. The mocking smirk Kyungsoo gives him only serves to piss him off more, and Jongin suddenly doesn’t feel so bad about what might possibly happen to him anymore.

 

The moment Kyungsoo leaves early in the morning to help prepare breakfast, Jongin’s eyes snap open, the hue of his irises an odd mixture of chocolate and cherry. Sitting up, he retrieves the carving knife he had hidden under his pillow last night. He gets to his feet with a blank expression and moves toward Kyungsoo’s empty bed. Grabbing the wooden frame, the young possessed priest slowly drags it from its position against the wall. It squeaks against the floor slightly, but other than that no noise is made.

Crouching down next to the now empty space, Jongin brings the carving knife to his finger, deeply nicking it and watching as the blood pools to the surface of his skin quickly. He then starts to draw patterns into the floor, marking it with his blood. In practiced movements, he makes a pentagram, surrounding it with several Latin phrases that match demon summoning. To rub it in further, he scrawls down many satanic markings and remarks.

Once he’s done, Jongin sits back, clutching his hand to his chest and watches the blood dry. He brings his finger to his mouth and licks it dry, the cut scabbing over inhumanely quick before getting to his feet. Jongin replaces Kyungsoo’s bed, covering the markings he made and grins. Sabotage.

 

Throughout the day, Kyungsoo notices something strange about Jongin. He’s quiet and smiles thinly during service. He also doesn’t even look Kyungsoo’s way, which is understandable now that he truly resents him, but it’s not fun anymore when Jongin doesn’t look pissed or isn’t showing any signs of suffering. It makes Kyungsoo wrinkle his nose as he watches the younger around the church and during sermon. He can’t get a read on him at all, and it irritates him to no end.

As the evening approaches, the older priest looks up when Jongin asks to speak to Junmyeon in private. Narrowing his eyes, he’s suspicious, but he doesn’t make it obvious. Perhaps he’s suggesting a mission trip just so he can get away from Kyungsoo. How hilarious.

It’s in the middle of evening service, all of the townspeople crowded in the pews of the church as usual, that Jongin and Junmyeon burst into the sanctuary. Kyungsoo looks up from his bible in surprise, a bit surprised that both Junmyeon and Jongin are shooting daggers his way with their eyes.

“Attention, everyone! This man is not how you think he is!” Jongin bellows out with a voice that doesn’t fit him, and Kyungsoo swears a smile is pulling at the younger’s lips as he points towards the older priest. “He is affiliated with the devil. There are scriptures beneath his bed, summoning circles! Father Kyungsoo has been practicing the dark arts while pretending to speak the words of our lord and savior!”

Kyungsoo’s dark eyes go impossibly wide, and he takes a step back when all eyes fall on him. “What on earth could you possibly—” he tries to explain himself because there are definitely no scriptures of any kind beneath his bed, but Junmyeon cuts him off.

“He is right! Father Jongin has been trying to warn me all this time, and he has shown me proof. The scriptures exist, and this man has been corrupting our church beneath our noses!”

Voices scream and shout, agreeing with the lies spewing from the two priests’ lips. Kyungsoo glances around to see the nuns and other priests regarding him with scandalized looks - and only Baekhyun looks worried.

“We must burn him at the sake! He is a warlock, a sorcerer of hell!” One unknown woman cries out from the swarm, and Kyungsoo can’t even flinch when suddenly tons of people are rushing towards him, grabbing at his arms and his clothes dragging him out of the church.

It’s terrifying, the touches making him extremely uncomfortable, and Kyungsoo thrashes, screaming to be let go as he is dragged to the town center where a large pole sits inside of a fire pit. The very place Chanyeol was punished and killed months ago. Strong men force him down onto his knees, yanking his arms back to tie them around the wooden structure, chains restricting his movement.

“You blathering fools! Release me! It is not me you want, it is _him_!” Kyungsoo shouts, pulling relentlessly at his restraints. His burning coal eyes glare madly at Jongin, who stands in the center of the crowd. It was all a trap. Jongin did this to him. Jongin is mocking him. Jongin is staring at him with those eyes filled with a mixture of mirth and pity. Jongin wants him dead. Jongin is testing him. Jongin Jongin Jongin **_Jongin_**.

“You are all fucking idiots! All of you! Your God is dead!” He screams with laughs and wheezing breaths, inky hair falling into his eyes as men approach with many lit torches as hay is sprinkled at his feet. “He’s never existed in the first place! It’s all a lie! Heaven doesn’t exist, and we are all born to be ashes or decaying flesh!” Kyungsoo looks into the eyes of the adults he soothed, the scared looks from the children he was once kind to, and the nuns and priests he led along. He can’t find Baekhyun anywhere, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He was always alone in the first place, always.

Junmyeon looks at him with confliction. “May the heavenly father have mercy on your corrupted soul.”

The torches are dropped, and flames instantly engulf him. His screams of agony echo throughout the dark night, and Kyungsoo can only focus on one thing before the fire swallows him whole. Jongin’s lips move, and somehow he can read what they are saying.

_“Heaven can’t help you now, can it?”_


End file.
